


All These Years

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, They Have Kids, alice isnt mean, but its ok, chic isnt evil, i went overboard, jughead calls betty princess, just overprotective, married bughead, mini bughead, polly isnt here, someone important dies, they go to college, theyre really cute, total alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bughead through the years :)





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phatfatbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatfatbunny/gifts), [dsvridiculousfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsvridiculousfangirl/gifts).



3 years

She first saw him on a soccer field. He was sitting near the goal post – wearing the goalie gloves – picking at the flowers on the field. The black and white ball went soaring over his head, knocking off his crown beanie in the process of getting to the goal. He watched as the ball made it into the net, and went back to picking at the grass, examining the little bugs on the grass.

It was her brother, Chic’s, soccer game. He was 5 years old, two years older than her. After the game Alice took her hand and led her towards where Chic and his dark-haired friend were talking and drinking Gatorade.

“What’s that on your head?” Betty pointed to the dark-haired boys head, where a crown shaped beanie was resting on his wavy locks.

“Oh, um, it’s a hat” the dark-haired boy took it off and played with it in between his bony fingers.

“Oh!” Chic stepped in between Betty and Jughead and picked Betty up in his arms. “Betty, this is my best friend Jughead. Jug, this is my little sister Betty. Betty, say hi!”

Chic took one of Betty’s little hands in his own and shook it a little at Jughead.

“Hey Betty,” Jughead smiled at Betty, and did a little salute.

“Jug-Head?”

Jughead laughed, “you can call me anything you want, Betty.”

“Okay! I’m going to call you…Juggie!”

Chic laughed, “Okay, come on. Mom, can we go home now?”

Alice smiled, “Yes, let’s go to the car.”

Alice took Betty from Chic’s arms and started walking to their grey minivan, Chic and Jughead following behind.

Seven years

When Betty was seven, Jughead started living at her house. He stayed over every night, and her dad brought another chair out from the garage for him to sit in.

One week before Christmas, Betty realized she forgot to get Jughead a gift. She ran down the hall to Chic’s room, only to find Jughead sitting on his air mattress on the floor reading a book.

“Chic-Oh! Hi, Jughead!”

Jughead looked up from his book, “Hey Betts, what’s up?”

“Um, well, I just realized that I forgot to make you a Christmas gift, so I was going to ask Chic what you like so I could draw it on your card!”

Jughead smiled, “Well, I like books, and, um, video games.”

“I’m so good at drawing books! I also like reading them.” Betty jumped up and down on Jughead’s mattress.

Jughead’s beanie fell off as she jumped, and it fell under Chic’s bed. 

Betty stopped jumping and fell to her knees on the air mattress. “Your hat! Juggie, I’m so sorry! Don’t worry, I’ll get it from under the bed. Don’t worry, Juggie, I got this.” She said determinedly, a serious expression on her face.

“Betty, I can- “

Betty got onto her belly and started to slide under the bed, her eyes shut. She reached her hand out and slid it from left to right trying to feel the soft fabric of Jughead’s beanie. She felt something soft on her fingertips. She got excited, and her head bumped the metal on the bottom of Chic’s bed. She screamed, and Jughead jumped up.

“Betty! What happened, are you okay?”

Betty started crying loudly, and Jughead gently pulled her out from under the bed.

“Betty, please don’t cry, where did you hit your head?”

Betty wiped her tears and touched the back of her head. Jughead covered her hand with his own, and pulled her onto his lap. He wiped her tears away, “Come on, let’s go get your mom.”

10 years

Close to Jughead’s 13th birthday party, Chic made a new friend, Archie Andrews, and got invited to a party. Jughead, on the other hand, did not get invited. Betty was old enough to know that he was sad. He wasn’t _exactly_ living with them anymore, but Betty knew where he was when he got upset. She went to the kitchen to grab some snacks, then made her way outside to the backyard, and climbed the ladder up to her treehouse.

“Hey Juggie,” she said softly, “I come bearing snacks.”

“Betty,” Jughead looked up from his book, “What’re you doing here?”

“Thought you might want some company.”

“Come on up, Betts,” He smiled, “I want the snacks”

She climbed onto the landing and dumped the bag of snacks on the treehouse floor. 

“You got the cookies,” Jughead said, “You’re the best,”

Betty blushed, “Yeah your welcome.”

They spent the whole night in the treehouse, talking about books, movies, snacks, anything that came to mind. Alice found them there in the morning, Betty in Jughead’s jacket, his head leaning on her shoulder. She smiled and left them there.

Jughead woke up first, and lifted his head off her shoulder. He was cleaning up when she woke up. They left the treehouse and went to their separate rooms. Betty realized that she had Jughead’s jacket and went to his room to give it back. She knocked on the door to his and Chic’s room. He let her keep the jacket.

13 years

Betty was 13 years old and she met her two best friends at the same time. Veronica Lodge had just moved from New York. Her and Betty were friend’s instantly. Betty was showing Veronica to her classes when they ran into Kevin Keller. Betty and Kevin knew of each other, but they haven’t formally met. 

“Oh!” said Betty, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright. I know you. What’s your name?”

“Betty Cooper. You?”

“Kevin Keller.”

Betty pointed to Veronica, “This is Veronica Lodge. She’s new here.”

Veronica and Kevin also hit it off instantly and soon the three of them were chatting at lunch every day. A week after Veronica moved here, she caught the eye of Archie Andrews. Betty recognized him from the few times Chic had invited him over. Her mind flashed to the night she spent with Jughead a couple years ago and she smiled.

“What’s got you smiling Cooper?”

Jughead. Speak of the devil.

“Nothing. How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Betty said. They were in the lunch room and Betty was trying to spot Veronica and Kevin. Kevin was nowhere to be found and Veronica was chatting it up with Archie Andrews at her brother’s lunch table. 

“Good. I think Chic is done with me, so don’t expect to be seeing much of me.”

Betty’s heart sank, “Don’t say that. You know that he’s just hanging out with Archie and his friends to get onto the football team. Chuck’s dad is the coach.”

“Yeah right,” he said sarcastically, “I haven’t seen your mom and dad in 4 months, Betts. Seriously don’t count on it.”

“Jughead stop it. I know my brother. You literally lived at my house a couple years ago. Chic needs you.”

Jughead smiled softly, “Thanks Betty. What’s going on with you? Are you going to the dance?”

The Halloween dance was in a week, and Betty was _so_ excited. She was going with Veronica and Kevin. She had bought her dress online and it had come in the mail yesterday. She tried it on and put makeup on. She felt beautiful.

Betty smiled widely, “Yeah, I am. First middle school dance, I’m pretty excited.”

“Don’t expect much. It’s pretty bad.”

Betty laughed, “Are you going to be there?”

“Not sure. I bought a ticket, but I don’t know if I want to go.”

Betty frowned, “Come on, the girls will be _dying_ to dance with you.”

Jughead laughed, “Betty, I’m sure you noticed, the lonely brooding writer doesn’t get the girl.”

“The girl? Someone you have your eyes on?”

Jughead smiled softly, “Just an expression.”

It was Betty turn to get her food. She said bye to Jughead and told him that he should come to the dance once more.

Betty sat on her vanity chair as Veronica did her makeup for the dance. Her makeup was going to be light, but just having it on made Betty giddy. Veronica’s makeup was already done, and she looked even more gorgeous than usual. 

“This dance is going to be so weird; we’re going to be like the youngest ones there!” said Betty

A year ago, Riverdale high and the Riverdale middle school had combined into one school because of money, and the Halloween dance was the one dance where all the grades (6-12) were going to be there.

“Yeah, but the actual high schoolers probably won’t be there,” Veronica said, “I just know I’m going to have so much fun with you and Kev!”

“No, I talked to Chic and he said he was going.”

“Oh god. That’s kind of intimidating.”

“You excited? Archie’s going to be there.”

“I don’t think he likes me. I think he likes someone else,” she said her voice a little softer.

“Don’t say that Vee, it’s probably just that he’s older. Its only 2 years.”

“Yeah”

“Are you done with my makeup?”

“B, you look stunning.”

“All thank to you, Vee.”

Betty’s dress was up to her knees. It was black lace on top of a peach colored fabric. The top hugged the curves she had, and the bottom wasn’t tight, it hung around the top of her thighs. She was wearing black heels, not too high or else she wouldn’t be able to walk.

Veronica’s dress was like hers but the color was a dark purple. Her makeup was dark and she wore a dark purple lipstick. Her heels were taller and clicked more when they walked around Betty’s room to make sure they could walk. 

She heard a knock on the door, and walked over to open it. She was fully dressed for the dance, and she pulled the door open to reveal Jughead.

“Shit,” he said, “Betty you look great.”

Betty blushed, “Thanks. You too.”

He was wearing dark jeans – not too loose, not too tight – and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit to his elbows.

“Right. Um, your mom wanted you guys to come down now.”

“Okay. Thanks, Juggie.”

“Yeah”

She closed the door and walked over to pick up her purse.

“Oh my god, he totally likes you, Betty!” whispered Veronica.

“What? No, I’ve known him forever. Why are you whispering?”

“I don’t know, but he definitely likes you. Did you see his face when you opened the door?”

“Um, no. Veronica, that’s impossible.”

“Believe what you want. Do you like him?”

Betty thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?”

“I mean, I’m totally comfortable around him, but sometimes…” she trailed off.

“Sometimes what?”

“Sometimes my insides roll over a little when I’m around him.”

“Betty, let’s go!” Chic banged on her door.

“Coming!”

“We’re so talking about this later, Bee.”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Betty said.

They walked down the stairs to where Alice, Chic and Jughead were waiting.

“Betty look at how he’s looking at you!” Veronica whispered in her ear.

Betty looked at Jughead. His eyes seemed glazed over as he watched them (her) walk down the stairs. They were at the last step, and Veronica pushed her a little. She fell forwards into Jughead. He caught her in his arms and helped her up. His arm was around her waist for a second and their faces were so close.

Betty stepped away, “Sorry Jug, you know me, always a klutz.” She said with a laugh, her voice hesitant.

“No problem,” his voice a little unsteady.

Betty glared at Veronica. Veronica just smirked.

“I want pictures before we get going,” Alice said, “Everybody outside, now!”

Betty and Jughead followed Veronica, Chic and her mom outside.

“Sorry Jug, I’m still not used to these heels,” she said softly.

“It’s okay, really.” He said.

Alice took pictures of Chic and Jughead, Chic and Betty, Betty, Chic, Betty and Veronica when finally-

“Let’s go, mom. We’ve probably missed the dance by now.” Chic said annoyed.

They piled into the van, and somehow Betty ended up in the middle of Veronica and Jughead. Veronica scooted closer to her side of the car and spread her legs out a little, keeping Betty from moving with her. Jughead and hers bear arms were touching, as well as their legs. Betty’s breathing quickened. After her talk with Veronica she couldn’t help but think that the way her stomach felt like it was turning inside out had nothing to do with the sushi she had ate for lunch.

They arrived at the dance and stepped out of the car. Alice hugged all of them, told them to have fun, got in her car, and drove off. Veronica found Kevin and hurried over to him. Chic walked over to the food and bought a soda. That left Betty and Jughead on their own in the parking lot.

Betty turned to him, “Why were you at my house?”

Jughead looked shocked, “Didn’t know I was unwelcome.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Betty said, “A week ago you thought Chic was done with you. What happened?”

“I dunno. I’m not going to question it, but a couple days ago Chic asked me if I wanted to ride with you guys to the dance.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jughead took a breath, “I meant it, Betts, you look great.”

Betty’s insides felt like someone was flipping pancakes inside them. “I did too,” she managed to get out.

Jughead smiled and took his beanie off. He was about to say something but Chic called him over. He put the beanie back on his head and took Betty’s wrist.

“Save me a dance, princess.”

Betty shivered as she let his hand slip from hers. She managed a nod, but it didn’t matter. Jughead had already walked away with Chic. As he entered the gym, he turned around and winked at her.

Veronica and Kevin walked over to her.

“Betty, what the hell did I just witness?” Kevin sounded shocked.

“’Save me a dance, princess’”, Veronica sighed, “Girl, if you don’t believe he likes you now, then your head is seriously messed up.”

“Guys, shut it,” Betty said, “Let’s dance.”

Betty, Veronica and Kevin danced almost the entire two hours. Betty kept her eyes open for Jughead but he was nowhere to be seen. 

At the end of the dance, a slow song came on. Betty slowly backed away from the dance floor and went to get some punch. She came back and saw Kevin and Veronica dancing together. She smiled. He had already told her and Veronica he was gay, but he wasn’t ready to come out completely. 

“How has no one asked you to dance?”

Betty turned around. Jughead.

She smiled, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh?” Was his voice always this clear and smooth?

“Yeah.”

“Want to dance, Cooper?”

Betty froze. She looked at the dance floor. It was mostly high schoolers dancing with their dates. Some of them were just swaying, and some were just kissing.

“Sure.”

Jughead held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor. She saw Veronica and Kevin from the side of her eyes. They were freaking out. He put his hands on her waist and suddenly, she couldn’t see them anymore. She could only see Jughead. She put her arms around his neck and looked up at his face. His eyes were soft and blue.

“Hi,” She said softly.

“Hey,” He said.

They swayed, and talked. The song seemed to last forever. Near the end of the song, Jughead took his finger and slowly lifted her face by her chin from his chest. Their eyes were locked.

He leaned down.

His lips tasted like fruit punch.

“Jughead!”

Oh shit.

Jughead broke the kiss.

“What the hell are you doing?” Chic pushed Jughead away from Betty and stepped in between them.

“Chic- “Betty tried. A crowd was forming.

Chic turned on her, “What were you thinking?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“You’re my sister, Betty. You’re also _13._ ”

Chic rounded on Jughead again, “You hear that? _13_.”

“Chic- “Jughead tried again.

“You and I are _15._ 2 years Jughead. 2 years! I can’t believe this; you were at my house today! Did something happen at the house? How long has this been going on?” Chic’s voice was fast and sharp. Betty had never heard her brother with this tone. 

Jughead and Betty looked at each other. How long _has_ this been going on?”

“Uh,” Jughead said, “I guess- “

“ _Shut up_ , Jughead!”

Jughead was starting to get angry. “You can’t ask me to speak then tell me to fucking shut up, Chic,” He growled.

“Don’t curse at me, Jughead,” Chic sneered, “ _You_ just kissed _my_ sister.”

Betty felt a tug on her arm. Veronica and Kevin were standing at each side of her their hands on her arms.

“Come on, Betty, let’s go,” Veronica whispered in her ear.

“But- “

“Betty,” Kevin whispered, “You don’t want to be in the middle of this.”

Betty decided that he was right. She let herself be led away from the crowd. She could still hear Chic shouting from the snacks table.

“Betty, what happened?” Kevin asked.

Betty explained everything to Kevin and Veronica. Their giggles and little jokes made her feel a little better. They both hugged her and told her that it wasn’t her fault.

Betty was getting some more fruit punch and talking with Kevin and Veronica when she heard people gasp. She looked back towards the crowd. She wasn’t sure what happened because she couldn’t see Jughead and Chic anymore. Then a teacher came through and she gasped.

They were fighting. Like _fist_ fighting. Betty ran towards them, Kevin and Veronica followed her.

Chic was on top of Jughead trying to punch his face but Jughead kept catching his punches. Jughead had bruises all over his face, but Chic looked un harmed. Betty supposed this wasn’t because Chic was a better fighter than Jughead, instead Jughead just didn’t want to hurt his friend.

The teacher pulled them apart and they both stood up. Jughead looked around and caught Betty’s eyes. He quickly looked away. Chic saw her and pulled her bye the elbow.

“Say bye to your friends, Betty. We’re leaving.”

Betty quickly hugged Veronica and Kevin and looked once more at Jughead who was being escorted to the nurse’s office. She followed Chic to the front entrance.

After Chic called their mom to tell her to pick them up, they were left in silence.

“Why would you do that?” Chic said softly.

Betty looked at him, “What?”

Chic turned to her. She was leaning on a wall. “Why would you kiss him?”

Betty pushed herself off the wall. “Because I _like_ him, Chic. I don’t understand why you would hurt him so much. He’s your best friend.”

Chic shook his head. “You don’t like him. You can’t. You don’t even _know_ him. Also, he’s not my best friend. Not anymore.”

Betty felt a tear slip from her left eye. She didn’t want to be the reason they weren’t friends anymore. But Chic was wrong. She _did_ know him. She told him as much.

“Betty, he was _my_ best friend.”

Betty hated how he said “was”.

Jughead came out of the building.

Betty’s breathing quickened.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chic growled.

“They sent me out. I’ll walk home, I’m not taking your ride.”

“What?” Betty said, “No, you can have a ride.”

“Betty...” Chic said.

“No, Chic. He’s taking our ride.”

“Betty really, it’s fine.”

“No- “Chic started, as their mom’s car pulled up. She rolled down the window.

“Oh Jughead, I didn’t know you were coming. Hop in!”

Jughead looked from Betty to Chic. “It’s ok, Mrs. Cooper- “

“Come on, Jug. Get in the car.”

Jughead had forgotten how scary Betty Cooper could be. She got it from her mother.

The piled into the car, Chic in the front, Betty and Jughead in the back.

“Jughead! What happened to your face?”

Betty, Chic and Jughead froze.

“Um,” Jughead said, “I walked into the vending machine.”

Betty winced. That was such a bad lie.

“Well that vending machine must have thrown you your sodas, because those are some pretty deep cuts, Jug! Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Jughead said, “I got all patched up at the nurse.”

“Alright.”

They sat in silence. Chic reached out to turn the radio on, and Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand.

He tensed, but then relaxed as Chic looked out the window.

He started tracing little words on the back of her hand. Betty could make out a couple. She smiled when he traced “Betts”, and bit her tongue when he traced “princess”. Her mom reached the trailer park and Jughead let go of Betty’s hand. Chic stared face forward.

“Thanks, Mrs. C.”

“No problem, Jughead. Have a good night.” Mrs. Cooper smiled.

“Bye Chic.”

Chic tapped his fingers on the headboard.

“Bye, Betty.”

Chic’s hands curled into fists.

“Bye, Jug. Goodnight.”

Jughead walked away heading towards his trailer. 

“Mom, can we go?”

Mrs. Cooper looked at Chic.

“No, actually. Not until you tell me what happened with you and Jughead.”

Chic sighed.

“Betty, do you know what happened?”

Betty fiddled with her purse. Her mom would know if she was lying anyways, there was no point in trying.

“Yes.” She said.

Chic turned around in his seat.

“What happened?” Alice took her hands off the steering wheel and placed them on her lap.

Betty opened her mouth to say something but-

“Jughead and Betty kissed,” Chic said.

Alice’s hands went to the steering wheel. Chic’s face turned smug, like he thought Betty was going to be in trouble.

Instead, Alice smiled and turned around in her seat to look at Betty. Betty’s eyes were wide.

“Did they really? Oh, I’ve been waiting for this to happen!”

Chic’s face turned confused, “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Alice turned back around in her seat, “But why was Jughead’s face bruised?”

Betty decided it was her turn to rat her sibling out. “Because Chic punched him.”

Alice turned to face Chic. “You did what?”

Chic gave Betty a look (not a nice one), “I punched him _because_ he kissed Betty.”

Alice started the car and looked behind the seat to pull out of the trailer park. The drive home was silent. When they reached the house, Alice told Betty to go upstairs and get changed. Betty was so confused. Her mom hadn’t said anything.

Betty texted Veronica and Kevin to let them know she was fine, and that her mom wasn’t even pissed.

_K: srsly?_

_V: see, even mrs.c is a bughead shipper_

_B: what???_

_V: i made it up! betty + jughead = bughead!_

_K: why not jetty?_

_B: you guys are so dumb <3 _

Betty set her phone down on her bed and changed into her pajamas. She opened her door and heard her mom talking to Chic about why what he had done was wrong. Betty went back inside her room and picked her phone back up.

She went to contacts and clicked on Jughead’s name.

_B: hey_

_J: hi_

_B: im really sorry about chic_

_J: i know_

_B: are u ok_

_J: yeah_

Betty’s fingers hovered above the keyboard. She didn’t know what to say now. She just wanted to make sure he was okay, but she didn’t want to stop talking to him now.

_B: that was a really bad lie_

_B: the vending machine one_

_J: yeah well, my head wasn’t really thinking straight_

_B: are u sure ur ok?_

_J: im ok. no denying I could be better_

_B: :(_

_J: im fine, princess_

Betty smiled. At least he wasn’t mad at her. She thinks.

_B: are we ok?_

_J: we?_

_B: u know what i mean_

_J: yeah we’re ok_

_B: are u going to stop talking to me now?_

_J: i don’t think i could stop talking to you even if I wanted too_

Betty sat down on her bed. 

_B: hey jug?_

_J: yeah_

_B: i rly like u_

_J: good_

_B: …_

_J: i rly like u too_

Betty smiled. She heard her brother’s angry footsteps coming up the stairs.

_B: this isn’t over, but chic is coming up._

_J: night princess_

_B: night_

16 years

Chic banged on her door, “Betty hurry up. We have to pick Archie up too.”

Betty froze. “Archie?”

“Yes, Archie, now hurry up.”

Betty swiped on another layer of lip gloss and swiped her mascara brush at her eyes again. She smoothed down her plain white shirt and threw on a white hoodie. She ran her hands down her black leggings and grabbed her black Jansport bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked to her door and glanced in her closet to the mirror. Betty saw Jughead’s jacket from the night at the treehouse. Her heart got heavy and she walked out the door.

It had been two years since Jughead. After the dance three years ago when she told him she like him (and he said he liked her) they’d talked it over and agreed to stay friends in order to not mess things up. Chic and Jughead had tried to mend things but Chic always chose his football friends over Jughead and they grew apart. Chic didn’t like Betty and Jughead hanging out outside of school, so they couldn’t do that a lot.

They eventually just grew apart and now they said hello in the hallways, but that’s it. Betty wasn’t happy about it, and she missed him like crazy, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. She was now dating Archie Andrews (who, incidentally was also Chic’s friend, but Chic didn’t have a problem with Betty and Archie) and she’d liked him. She really _used_ too. But her heart wasn’t in it anymore. He used to give in this relationship but now it just felt like she was there so that Archie wasn’t single. She didn’t like that. All he talked about was college and football. Not about her. She didn’t get to talk unless she was praising him. She was tired of it. But she knew that Archie and Jughead had become really good friends (Archie was their neighbor, too. He’d moved into that house a year ago but before he was still living in Riverdale) and when they were picking Archie up, they also picked Jughead up. Chic just doesn’t like mentioning that part.

Betty picked up a piece of toast on her way out the door.

“Have a good day, Mom,” Betty called out.

“You too, dear. Tell Jughead hello for me.”

Her mom missed Jughead being around the house just as much as she did.

“Will do.”

She walked out the door and saw that Chic and Archie were already in the front seat.

Betty slid into the backseat all the way to the left right behind where Chic was sitting in the driver’s seat.

Jughead walked out of the door wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, suspenders hanging low.

“Hey man,” Archie said to Jughead.

“Hey.”

Jughead slid into the middle seat, “Turn some music on.”

Archie reached out and clicked the power on button. Music blasted out of the speakers through the car, and Chic started driving to school.

Betty reached her hand out, and Jughead laced his fingers through. 

Did she mention she was seeing him in secret?

He smiled at her.

It’d been going on for a couple months, when she kissed him after dinner at her house (he was invited by Alice).

He kissed back. 

She felt too bad to end it with Archie, so they had decided to keep it a secret. She obviously felt bad for lying to Archie, but she needed Jughead, and she couldn’t have him. 

Chic looked back at Jughead and Betty. “Jughead. You don’t have your seatbelt on.”

Jughead sighed, “There’s no seatbelt in the middle, Chic.”

“Well then maybe you should move to the side.”

Jughead squeezed her hand. She nudged his leg with her own and he sighed again as he scooted over to the other window. He snapped his seatbelt on and put his hands in his lap. He looked over at Betty and raised his eyebrows. Betty smiled slowly. Chic stopped the car and they slipped out of the car. 

Betty starting to walk over to Jughead, when she heard Archie, “Hey Betts. I’m heading off. Can I get a goodbye kiss?”

Betty froze. She spun on her heel, “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

She walked over to him. She leaned in for a kiss but stopped when she saw Jughead walk to the school’s entrance. 

“I can’t.”

Jughead turned around.

“What?” Archie asked, “You can’t what?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep lying to you, Archie.”

“Betty what are you talking about?”

Jughead starting walking towards them.

“Betty what the fuck?” Chic asked, “What’re you doing?”

Betty stepped away from Archie. She ran a hand through her hair and spared a glance at Jughead.

Chic stepped forward so he was in between Archie and Betty. He pointed at Jughead, “Is this about him?”

Betty was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but Chic cut her off.

“Oh, my _god,_ are you serious? I thought we were done with this shit, Betty. I thought you were done with _his_ shit.”

Betty was starting to get angry. “Fuck off, Chic. You don’t know shit.”

Chic caped at her. She usually didn’t curse at all.

A crowd was forming around them. _Not again_. 

Jughead stepped forward, “Okay, can we do this somewhere more private?”

Chic turned on him, “This is just like last time, Jug, why can’t you stay away from my little sister?”

“Because, I love her, okay Chic? Is that a good enough answer for you?” Betty took a step back. She loved him, she knew she did, but the words hadn’t been said out loud.

Chic stepped forward, and Betty came to her senses. She couldn’t let them fight again.

She stepped in between them, “Step back, both of you.”

“Betty stay out of this,” Chic said.

“I _am_ in this, Chic,” Betty argued, “And both of you need to step back, or I’m calling my mom.”

Both boys stepped back as Veronica and Kevin came up to her. 

“Betty, what’s going on? School hasn’t even started yet,” Veronica asked.

“Right, let’s get to class,” Betty said and walked off with Kevin and Veronica.

Betty stopped at her locker right before her next class and when she opened her locker a little piece of paper fell out.

She bent down and picked it up.

_Meet me after school, princess_

_-J_

She smiled, stuffed the note in her back pocket and walked to her last class.

(She couldn’t stop re-reading the note all throughout AP English).

When the last bell of the school day rung out Betty jumped out of her seat and rushed to her locker. She shoved her books in her bag and ran to the exit.

“Betty.” Chic called out.

Betty turned around, “What, Chic?”

“Can we talk? Please?”

Betty looked from the door to the school where she knew Jughead would be waiting to her brother’s strained face.

“One minute. Only.” Betty walked towards in her shoes squeaking on the school tiles. 

Chic walked forward and they met in the middle, three tiles apart. They stood in silence.

“Do you love him?” Chic whispered.

Betty’s took a deep breath. “I-I think so.”

Chic sighed, “Why?”

“Do I have to talk with you about this?”

“Yes, you do. I’m your brother, Betty, and I just- I don’t understand how this happen literally under my nose.”

“Because you only see what you want to see Chic. And I have to go now.”

She turned on her heel and walked outside. 

“There you are.” She heard Jughead’s voice.

She turned to him, “Hi Jug.”

“Hi Betts,” he said softly.

He walked towards her and touched her hand. He looked at her questioningly.

Betty laced their fingers together and smiled.

“Pop’s?” he asked, “I could really use a burger.”

“Sure.”

They got to Pop’s and sat in their usual booth, the one in the very back.

A waitress came over and Jughead ordered a burger and fries for himself and a strawberry milkshake. As they waited for their order to come, they sat in silence.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Betty asked.

“I didn’t. I told you to meet me after school,” Jughead said.

“Oh. Well, I think we should talk.”

“Me too.”

Betty took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I made a pros and cons list on the back cover of my English notebook,” Betty kept rambling as she fished the notebook out of her bag, “We’re okay, though because the pros outweigh the cons, and the list isn’t even that long because I did actually have to take notes during English-”

Jughead cut her off, “Betty. Chill the fuck out.”

Betty looked up, her hands still moving around trying to find the notebook. “What?”

“Do we really need a pros and cons list?”

Betty found the notebook and slowly slid it out of her bag. “Well, I made it so…”

Jughead smiled softly, “Fine. Okay, let’s see it.”

Betty opened up to the back cover and put the notebook in the middle of them. Jughead leaned his neck over to see the neat list Betty made.

_ Pros Cons_

  * _I like him - Chic_
  * _My mom likes him_
  * _Kev and Vee “ship it”_



Jughead laughed, “Betty, this list sucks.”

Betty frowned, “What do you mean?”

Jughead’s eyes gleamed, “’Kev and Vee “ship it”’?” Jughead made tiny air quotations, “What the fuck is a ship it?”

Betty had a disapproving look in her eyes. “You really need to stop cursing so much. And, I don’t know what it means really.”

Jughead closed the notebook and walked out of his booth and into hers. Betty scooched over to the wall a bit, but Jughead swung his arm around her shoulder and puller her to him.

“We really do need to talk,” he said.

Betty looked up at him, “Okay then talk, Jones.”

Jughead retracted his arm from around her and Betty missed the warmth. “I think I’m going to college Betts.”

Betty froze. Of course, she knew that, her own brother was going to Ohio State on a football scholarship.

“Wait, what do you mean you think? And where are you going?”

The waitress came over and delivered their food. Betty took her strawberry milkshake and twirled the straw around in her glass. She brought the straw to her lips and took a little sip.

Jughead left his food on the side of the table and watched her. “That’s the thing I wanted to talk about. I’ll stay if you want me too.”

Betty stopped mid-sip and stared at him. He brought the straw away from her lips. “What?”

“If you want me to stay, I’ll go next year.”

Betty moved away from him, backing into the wall, bringing her feet onto the booth and squeezing them against her body.

“No. No, you cannot put this on me, Jug.”

Jughead slid back into his booth across from her and looked at his untouched burger and fries. He pulled the burger towards him and put the plate of fries in the middle.

“It’s not like that, Betts. I’m fine with going next year, and I’d stay for you.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you don’t go to college.”

“I’m not _not_ going; I’m just waiting a year.”

“You don’t need too.”

“But if you want me too, I’ll stay.”

Betty sighed, “Of course I want you too, but I also don’t want you to not go.”

“What?”

Betty slid to the edge of her seat. She grabbed her notebook and stuffed it in her bag.

“I’ve got to go, Jug.”

She pulled a 5 dollar bill out of her phone case and left it on the table. She walked out of the door without looking back.

“Betty, wait!” She heard Jughead call.

She didn’t turn around.

She felt a gentle pull on her arm. She turned around and saw Jughead, his beanie in his hands.

“Betty, please.”

“Where are you going?” she asked

“I don’t want to tell you.”

Betty felt hurt. “Why?”

“Because I know you. You’ll come and visit me, and waste your time on me.”

“Jug, you are _not_ a waste of time.”

He smiled softly, “Then tell me to stay.”

Betty lightly pulled her arm out of his soft grip, “Jug, I _can’t_.”

She turned to walk away but Jughead walked ahead with her.

“Betty seriously. I love you. I really love you. If you tell me to stay, I won’t resent you. I won’t stop loving you.”

Betty squatted down on the sidewalk and pulled her sweatshirt out of her bag. She pulled it on and straightened her hair.

She walked the couple steps to Jughead. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and his neck went in between the crook of her neck. She breathed in his scent.

“I love you.” She whispered against his neck. Jughead pulled away for a second. Then he ducked his head down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. She responded immediately, her fingers pulling lightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. His hands were calloused from working for Fred Andres with Archie and they moved from her waist and slowly trailed up her stomach.

Betty pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you. Please don’t stay for me.”

Jughead stepped away from her. “Betty.”

Betty smiled. “We’ve still got so much time. It’s only November.”

Jughead looked away from her. He looked directly past her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Juggie?”

Jughead looked back at her.

“Say it again.”

Betty smiled a little, “What?”

“Say it again, Betty.”

She stepped towards him.

“Jughead Jones, I love you.”

Jughead took her hand, “I love you, Betty Cooper.”

Betty smiled.

18 years

Betty opened the letter carefully. She jumped up and started pacing her room. She stopped. 

Holy _shit._

We are pleased to inform you…

_Oh my god._

That you have been accepted for admission…

_Oh my god, oh my god._

Into New York University.

Betty sat down on her bed. Then stood up. She walked to Chic’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” She heard him call.

She opened the door and walked in, still clutching the letter in her hand.

Chic was sitting on the floor leaning on his bed. Archie was spinning on his chair, video game controller in his hands.

“What’s that?” Archie asked nodding his head in the direction of the letter.

“I-I got in.” Betty stuttered.

Chic jumped up. It was Saturday and Ohio State (Archie went there as well) had a three-day weekend.

“NYU?” Chic asked.

Betty nodded.

“Are you serious?”

Betty nodded.

“Can I see?”

Betty handed him the letter.

Archie leaned over, “Congratulations, Betts.”

He stood up to give her a hug. She hugged him back. She had a weird feeling about NYU, but it was her _dream school_. She wasn’t going to give that up.

Chic handed the letter back to her, “Yeah. Good job, Betty, I knew you would make it in.” Chic’s voice sounded far away.

She hugged Chic, “What’s wrong?”

Chic grabbed his phone and started typing, “Nothing. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

Betty walked out the door and to her own room where she called Kevin and Veronica. They were really happy for her.

Why wasn’t she happy for herself?

Betty’s parents held a dinner for her the next day. She invited Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl, and Chic invited who ever was in town from his old high school football team. Alice beamed at Betty when she told her. She wrapped her up in a hug and told her how proud she as of her.

Betty was happy, she was. But she had figured out why she wasn’t feeling it as much as everyone else.

She couldn’t tell the one person she actually wanted too.

She and Jughead hadn’t talked in about two years. They had said, “stay in touch” and “keep my number”. But who keeps those promises? She also got a new phone and the number didn’t transfer.

(She asked Chic for it though.)

She missed him so much. She hadn’t really dated since him. She went out with Trev for a few months, but her heart wasn’t in it.

She excused herself from the dinner turned party, and walked to her room. She stood in front of the mirror. Her loose blonde curls hanging on her shoulders, and her dark blue plaid skirt that she paired with a soft white sweater.

She pulled out her phone, and went to the contacts app. She pressed on Jughead’s name, and her finger hovered over the call button. She sighed and put her phone down. He wouldn’t care anyways. If he cared, he would’ve called her back. He _said_ he would call her back.

She kissed him goodbye at the airport. In front of Chic and her parents. It was a soft kiss, and she put all the unsaid words in it. He seemed to get it, because he kissed her back the same way.

“I love you,” she had whispered.

“I love you,” he whispered back.

He left, waving over his shoulder at Betty and her family.

He texted her on the plane telling her about the layover.

He hadn’t told her where he was going. It’s kind of pissed Betty off, but she had dealt with it. Like she dealt with the unanswered texts and the thousand voicemails she left only to get one in return. She stopped trying a couple months in. She supposed he had a new college girlfriend that he was too busy with.

Betty picked the phone up again.

 _What the hell_ , she thought, _he’s probably not going to answer anyways._

Betty pressed the call button and waited as it rang. She span around on her chair, her foot gently hitting the desk every time around.

_“Hello?”_

Betty stopped spinning.

 _“Hi.”_ Betty’s voice was small.

_“Betty?”_

_“Hi, Jug.”_

Betty got up and sat on her bed, laying against the pillows.

_“Hey, Betts. It’s been some time.”_

_“Yeah, it has.”_ She decided not to mention that is was mostly his fault.

_“So, how’s it going?”_

_“I got into NYU.”_

There was a pause on the other line.

_“Shit.”_

Betty sat up.

_“Jug?”_

_“Yeah. Sorry. Congrats, princess.”_

Betty smiled. This was normal.

_“Thanks.”_

_“Are you sure your going to go to NYU?”_

_“Yeah, it was my first choice. Why?”_

_“Nothing. Really great job.”_

His voice sounded far away, just like Chic’s had.

_“How’s college, Juggie?”_

Jughead laughed softly, _“it’s hard work. I actually have to stay for another year.”_

_“How come?”_

_“I took a year off. My dad was sick.”_

_“Oh, Jug. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Yeah, he’s okay now. But I have 3 more years now.”_

_“Nice.”_

There was an awkward silence between them.

“ _I’m sorry for not calling.”_

Betty sighed.

_“It’s alright. I supposed you had a girlfriend.”_

Jughead laughed, _“Fuck no. There’s been almost nothing after you.”_

Betty smiled. That made her so happy. She heard her mom call her to come downstairs.

“ _I’ve got to go, Jug. I’ll text you later.”_

_“Okay bye, I love-”_

Betty paused. _Please finish the sentence._

_“Bye.”_

The call ended and Betty stood up. she straightened her skirt and walked downstairs.

Betty moved the last of her boxes into her dorm room. Chic walked in, “You all set, Betts?”

Betty looked around at all the boxes, “Yeah I think so. I’ll come down and say bye to everyone.”

She walked down the stairs with Chic and saw her family waiting for her. Her mom and dad’s faces already had tear stains over their faces. She walked over and hugged them. Betty felt a tear well in her eye. She was going to miss her parents so much.

She turned towards Chic.

“You already look like a college student: Tights, hoodie, and a tear stained face.”

She punched him lightly and he laughed. He pulled her in for a hug.

“I’ll miss you,” he said.

“No, you won’t.”

He laughed, “You’re probably right, but I have to say it.”

She laughed, and watched as her family piled into the car. They waved at her once more before they drove away. Betty stood on the curb, looking at the road.

She turned around and walked back up to her dorm. She had a lot to unpack.

She opened the door to her dorm and walked into something – someone – pink.

“Oh shit, sorry,” the girl said. He hair was brown with strands of pink dyed into it. She was wearing a NYU sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Her high-top Vans were clean and black.

“My fault,” Betty said, “Are you my roommate?”

“Probably,” the pink hair girl stuck her hand out, “Toni Topaz.”

Betty smiled and shook her hand, “Betty Cooper.”

Toni smiled, “I was just unpacking. I was going to put some music on, but I could not if you mind.”

“No go ahead,” Betty said. She walked to her side of the room her boxes covering half of the large window that showed the campus.

Two hours had passed and Betty and Toni were finally both done unpacking.

“Fuck, I’m tired. Wanna go for a coffee?” She said, turning her head. They were both sprawled on their beds, arms out.

Betty slowly sat up, “That so good right now. I’m going to change though, I sorta feel disgusting right now.”

Betty opened her small closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts, a purple NYU t-shirt, and Jughead’s old maroon sweatshirt. She stepped into the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She tied the marron sweatshirt around her waist, and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Ready, let’s go?”

“Sure.” Toni sat up from the bed and slipped into a pair of black Converses.

Betty pulled on her white Vans and they walked out the door.

Starbucks was a short walk away, and they had outdoor seating. Betty ordered a Mocha Frappuccino while Toni ordered a Matcha green tea.

They walked outside and took a seat at one of the outdoor tables.

“So, Toni, here are you from?”

“Jersey. You?”

“Small town called Riverdale.”

“Hm. Never heard of it.”

“Most people haven’t”

Toni smiled. They talked for a while. Betty looked around at the cars passing by. She heard a noise behind her. Someone had spilled their drink. She got up to help, but the person just waved her away. She sat back down, and suddenly saw a flash of ink black hair, and a gray beanie.

 _What?_ Betty thought, _That’s impossible._

She stood up and started to walk towards the entrance.

“Betty, where are you going?”

She ignored Toni and kept walking. She entered Starbucks and looked around.

She looked at the line at the cashier and softly gasped.

_It was Jughead._

Betty slowly walked towards him, and he spun around and bumped into her.

“Shit.”

Betty looked up at him.

“Betty?”

“Hi, Jug.”

Jughead backed away. He took his drink and made his way to the back exit. Betty followed him, confused.

“Jughead. Hey, Jughead, wait!” she called after him. He kept walking. She caught up with him slightly out of breath.

She grabbed his arm, “Talk to me,” she said.

“I can’t.”

Betty didn’t let go of his arm, “Why?”

Jughead tugged but Betty’s grip was like steel.

“Because then I’ll fall for you again.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“I’m leaving in three years.”

“So, we have three years.”

Jughead sighed, “Please Betty.”

“No, Jug. You have to tell me why.”

“Chic called me. He called me as soon as you told him you got into NYU. He told me to stay away from you.”

Anger boiled in Betty’s stomach. 

“Since when do we listen to Chic?”

Jughead’s lips turned up a little and Betty’s heart warmed.

“We could just be friends,” she tried.

“I think that would be worse,” Jughead said.

“Then we could be more than friends.”

Jughead sighed and took his beanie off his head. He put it on her head, then took a long sip of his drink.

 _Black coffee,_ she thought.

“Meet me here tomorrow,” he said, “At 2:00. It’s been two years. We need to catch up.”

Betty smiled. Jughead’s demeanor changed, and now he was back to the confident, snarky boy (man?) that Betty knew.

“I’ll be there.”

She got back to the dorm, and Toni was sitting on her bed scrolling through her phone. When Betty walked in, she put her phone down and grabbed a pillow.

Betty stopped in her steps to take off her shoes, and Toni hurled the pillow at her. It hit her straight in the face as she stood up.

“What the-”

Toni stood up, “Where the fuck did you go?”

Betty took the pillow off the ground where it had fallen and threw it back on Toni’s bed.

“I was just outside Starbucks. I went back but you weren’t there.”

“I wasn’t going to wait for you. Especially if you had left me.” Toni sounded hurt.

“Shit. I’m sorry, really. But I saw an old friend and words needed to be said.”

“Friend?”

Betty blushed, “Yes, at the moment. Friend.”

Toni crossed her arms, “I want to know all about him. Not now, though, because I need to be mad at you.”

Betty smiled, “Alright. Let me know when you’re not mad at me. I’m going to shower.”

Toni turned away from her and sat down on her bed, opening up her phone again.

Betty collected her shower stuff walked down the hall to the showers. She started the hot water in the shower. She stepped in and washed herself. When she was done, she reached up for her towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower and looked around for her stuff. It was nowhere to be found. 

_What?_

She was certain she had brought it. There was a plastic bag with her name written on it. She opened the bag and pulled out a skimpy red dress and a strapless bra. The dress looked like it came up to her mid-thighs (She had pretty long legs). It had a bit of shine and no straps. 

_What the fuck is going on?_

She looked on the back of the note:

_Payback ;)_

_-T_

Betty’s eyes widened. _She wouldn’t have_ , Betty thought. She looked around for her stuff once more. There was no one else in the showers. Betty looked at the dress once more. She sighed. She could just run back, and no one would see what she was wearing. It would be okay.

She put the bra on, then the dress. She dried her hair a little with her towel and tied it up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like Cheryl, and she did _not_ like it. She hung her towel on her arm, and stepped out of the bathroom. 

_Oh, fuck no._

She automatically ran into someone. The hallway was crowded. Traffic jam crowded. She tried to make herself small, but she heard people wolf whistling. 

She ran into someone’s chest, halfway back to her dorm room. 

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry.” She said and tried to scurry away, but she felt a tug on her arm. She turned back around to see Jughead’s wide eyes.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Betty.”

“Jughead, it’s not- I’m not-” she stuttered.

He looked around and saw the people looking at her. He heard the catcalls and the whistles. His eyes got dark, “Which one is your dorm?”

Betty pointed to her dorm room; the door was slightly open.

Jughead let go of her arm and places his hand on her back, leading her to her dorm and pushing the door open. He stepped inside along with Betty.

“Is your roommate here?” he asked.

Betty looked around, “Toni?” she called out.

When she didn’t hear a reply, she shook her head, “No I don’t think so.”

Jughead walked over to her side of the room and sat down on her bed. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Betty followed him and opened her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Let me change, we’ll talk.”

She walked to the bathroom and changed her clothes. Before walking out, she fluffed her hair up a bit and put the smallest bit of lip gloss on her lips. She walked out of the room and sat down next to Jughead on her bed.

“So?” he asked, looking at a picture on her desk. She followed his eyes to see the picture of her, Chic and Jughead sitting at a booth at Pop’s.

“My roommate took my clothes and replaced them with the dress. I swear, she’s not a bitch, but she got pissed because I left her at Starbucks to come follow you.”

Jughead’s eyes softened, “So you weren’t dressed up for somebody?”

Betty laughed, “No, of course not.”

Jughead nodded and didn’t say anything. They sat in silence until Betty laced her fingers through Jughead’s.

Jughead turned his head and looked at her. He slid back on her bed and laid down, pulling Betty with him. She snuggled into his chest, their intertwined fingers on his chest. She closed her eyes, breathing his scent. He rested his chin on her head and she could feel his chest heaving.

_God, I’ve missed this._

15 minutes later, she was drifting off to sleep when she heard the door bang open. She jumped up from her spot on Jughead’s chest, and Jughead popped up and rested on his elbows.

“Betty! Did I miss- Oh!”

Betty blushed, “Hey, Toni.”

Toni smirked, “Hey Betty,” Toni looked at Jughead and nodded, “Betty’s _friend_ ,” she said pointedly. 

Betty glared at Toni. Jughead did a two fingered salute, looking totally at ease. 

“So, I suppose she ran off with you at Starbucks?” Toni questioned, walking towards them.

Betty looked at Jughead who raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He stuttered. Toni looked very intimidating taking slow steps towards them. Jughead slid up straight mimicking Betty’s position, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

“Name?”

“Jughead Jones.”

“Jug-Head?”

“One word, pinky, _Jughead_.”

Betty stifled a laugh at Toni’s glare.

“Don’t fucking call me pinky.”

Jughead put his hands up like he was getting arrested, “Chill, sorry.”

Betty looked at Jughead, trying to tell him with her eyes that he should _get the fuck out_. Instead he just gave her an amused expression and snuggled further into her pillows.

Betty huffed and pushed him off her bed, “Leave, Jughead.”

“I know you don’t really want me to leave.” He said, plopping down on her bed again.

Betty gave him a look, and pointed to the door, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Jughead paused for a second, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was thinking about something. Suddenly, he ducked his head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Betty’s eyes were wide, but she responded immediately. A couple seconds later, and Betty pushed him off.

“Bye, Jughead.”

“Bye, Betts.”

Betty watched him walk out the door, a small smile on her lips.

Toni snapped in front of her face, and her eyes snapped to the pink haired girls.

Toni’s eyes gleamed, “Oh you are _so_ telling me everything.”

28 years

“B, you look stunning,” Veronica said as she took a look at Betty’s face with a smile.

Betty blushed, “All thanks to you, Vee.”

Veronica’s eyes became a little teary, and Betty got up and took a hold of her best friend’s shoulders.

“Veronica, what’s wrong?”

Veronica laughed through her tears (Thank god she went with the waterproof mascara), “Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m just- Remember that Halloween dance?”

Betty smiled, “Yeah, I do. Why?”

“I’m just so happy I have you in my life.”

Betty felt the tears in her eyes and Veronica automatically brought a tissue up to wipe them.

“No, B, you can’t cry right now, I _just_ did your makeup!”

Betty laughed, “I love you, Vee.”

“I love you too, B. Now look in the mirror.”

She spun Betty around just as the door to her childhood home opened. Kevin burst in, Alice Cooper trailing behind him.

“Betty, you look _gorgeous_.” Kevin exclaimed, “Jughead’s going to _die._ He’s freaking out, by the way. Perks of being gay, I can go into both the groom and bride’s room _._ ”

Betty looked at her best friend and smiled, “Thanks, Kev.”

Kevin walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, “Shit, Betty. I’m crying.”

Betty laughed into his shoulder, “Sorry. You look very handsome in your tux, by the way.”

Kevin blushed, “Why thank you. Joaquin think so too,” he winked and walked over to Veronica near the vanity.

Betty turned around and looked at herself in the mirror only to see her mom crying softly near the door. Betty walked over to her mom and brought her in for a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, Betty.”

Betty pulled away and looked at her mom’s tear stained face. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Betty.”

Betty looked around at her childhood bedroom. The pink bed with pictures behind the wall of her backboard. The vanity filled with makeup. She smiled.

“I think I’m ready.” She said, looking down at her dress.

It was a strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The crystal beaded and lace bodice and waistband fit her body perfectly, clinging to her curves. The bottom was slightly tinted pink, and the fabric looked like it was floating around her because the layers were different heights. The back of her dress

Her makeup was light, with mascara, a light pink color of blush and light red/pink color on her lips that made her eyes pop. Her hair was floating in loose curls around her shoulders. Her heels weren’t that high because Betty couldn’t walk in _high_ high heels. They were a simple shiny silver color with a little band on the top.

Jughead was freaking out.

Archie and Chic were straightening out the pink flower that was in his black tuxedo pocket. Chic was straightening out his tie, and Reggie (his friend from college) was trying to tame his hair. He was pulling a comb through Jughead’s hair and jughead winced.

“Reggie, you and I both know that comb isn’t going to do anything.”

Reggie grunted, “Jug, calm your fucking hair down.”

Jughead laughed, “Sorry Reg. It has a mind of its own.”

Archie and Chic stepped away from Jughead as he tried to wrestle Reggie off his head.

Finally, Reggie snapped his hands away, “Fine, Jones, but do _not_ come crying to me when she doesn’t say _I do_ , because your hair can’t contain itself.”

Jughead glared at him, “Please shut up, Reginald. I’m already worried she won’t say “I do” anyways, I don’t need your assurance.”

Archie shifted uncomfortably, “Jug, she’ll say I do,” he said, “I’m going to go get my phone, I left it on the kitchen table. Reggie, come with me I don’t think Jughead is too welcoming of your presence right now.”

Reggie scoffed but followed Archie out the door. 

Chic and Jughead were left in Chic’s old bedroom. “What time do we have to be at Pop’s?” Chic asked.

Jughead walked over to the chair at his desk and sat down. “2? I’m not completely sure.”

Chic nodded his head and sat on the bed.

They were silent for a minute.

“She’ll say “I do”, you know?” Chic said softly.

Jughead looked at him, “Hopefully.”

Chic raised his eyebrows, “Jug, she’s been ready to say “I do” since you proposed in the treehouse. Probably before then.”

Jughead sighed, “I’m just naturally not a very optimistic person. You know that. You’re my best friend.”

Chic looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, Jug.”

Jughead shook his head a little, “It’s fine, man.”

Chic laid down on the bed, his knees bent at the edge. “No, it’s not. I should’ve supported you guys from the beginning. I don’t know why it was so hard for me to get used to the idea of you guys together.”

“I know why,” Jughead said softly, “I’m not good enough for her. _No one_ is good enough for her.”

Chic turned his head on the bed, “Don’t say that, Jug. If anyone is a match for my little sister, it’s you.”

Jughead laughed, but he didn’t sound amused, “Yeah right,” he said bitterly, “Sometimes, I honestly think she’s with me out of pity.”

Chic sat up straight, “She’s not Jug. I see the way she looks at you. She loves you.”

“And I love her,” Jughead stood up, reaching his hand out to help pull Chic up, “Thanks for agreeing to be my best man. I couldn’t imagine it being anyone else.”

Chic grabbed his hand and stood up, dropping it and shoving his hands in his pant pockets, “Yeah, I wouldn’t let you get married if I wasn’t the best man.” He said jokingly.

They heard Archie and Reggie arguing as they came through the door.

“It was _your_ fault.”

“What the fuck, how? You pushed the vase over!”

“You asked me to get your phone!”

“You could’ve-”

Kevin came through the door, “Let’s go, boys, we’re heading to Pop’s now.”

Betty and Jughead had decided that their wedding would take place at Pop’s (Turns out, Pop Tate was a registered Marriage Officiant and was happy to marry them). The ceremony would be outside, then they would eat and dance inside.

Betty walked down the aisle in the middle of Hal Cooper and FP Jones, her arms linked with both, smiling widely. She looked to her left and saw her friends and family all smiling at her. She looked to her left and saw Jughead’s family and friends smiling at her. In the front row her mom sat, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Her heart dropped when she saw that Jughead’s mom and sister didn’t make it, but she looked ahead and saw Jughead and all other thoughts left her brain. _He looks so handsome_ , she thought. She saw the tears brimming in his eyes and the small smile that never left his face. She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow slightly. She looked at Archie and Reggie and they both winked at her. Her eyes slid to her brother who gave her a quick smile. She looked at Veronica, who like Jughead, had tears in her eyes that hadn’t spilled yet. She smiled widely at Betty and gave her a little smirk. She looked at Toni, Cheryl and Kevin – who didn’t mind being a “bridesmaid” as long as he was a part of the wedding – and they all gave her watery smiles. 

As she reached the end of the aisle, she looked at Hal and FP and gave them both small kisses on their cheeks. She whispered her thanks as they walked away and she walked to Jughead.

“You clean up nicely, Jones.” She whispered.

He smiled, “You- You look stunning Betty.”

Betty blushed a little. He smiled because after all this time, he could still make this beautiful girl _blush._

Betty and Jughead only had eyes for each other as the ceremony continued. Pop Tate had to ask Jughead twice to say “I do” and Betty laughed a little. Betty was nervous for her vows. She hadn’t written anything down because she thought that she could just speak from the heart. Thankfully, Jughead would be saying them first.

Jughead took a deep breath before starting. 

“I didn’t write anything down. I’m not as organized as Betty. She has everything planned to a T. She wakes up every morning at 5:30 – much to my displeasure – and goes out for a run. She comes home and makes me a coffee. I’m usually not awake by then, so I get cold coffee,” He spares her a glance, and she knows he’s thinking about the fight they had about cold coffee that ended in, well, in the bed, “Anyways, she’s the neatest person I know. And I’m so grateful that I could be a part of those plans. I’m grateful that I get to argue over Netflix movies with her, that I get to sleep without a blanket because she doesn’t like to share, and I’m probably the only person that’s grateful for cold coffee,” he turned to her and took her small hands in his own, his eyes boring into hers, “I love you, Betty Cooper, and I’m so happy that you let me into your plans.”

Betty smiled up at him, a tear running over her right cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away, and smiled softly.

Betty slipped her hands out of his and took a long breath.

“I’m so glad Veronica insisted on the waterproof makeup,” she looked at Veronica and she winked, “God, I don’t know what to say. How to describe a man as amazing as mine,” she looked at the crowd, lots of their eyes watery.

“I bought Jughead a planner for Valentine’s day one year. I found it a month later in his sock drawer-”

She heard Reggie laugh, “What were you looking for, Cooper?”

She blushed and the crowd laughed, “Anyways, I went through his planner. You know what I found in there? _Make breakfast for Betty; Call Alice and Hal; Buy new black jeans,_ ” The crowd laughed again, “Okay, sorry, I don’t know where this is going. I just,” she looked back at him once again, a small smile playing on his lips, “I’m going to finish soon, because I really want to kiss him. I love you, Juggie,” she turned to him fully. She could see the tear stains on his checks but he had that amused glint in his eyes that she loved.

They had decided on the rings together. Her ring had two bands, both silver. The bottom band was engraved with little diamonds and the top band had a little gold crown. Betty had picked it out immediately, refusing to look at any others. Jughead’s ring was a black band with a simple marble design. Betty had tried to get him to get something less… _simple_ but Jughead wouldn’t budge. 

After they put their rings on each other, Pop Tate finally said the words.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now-”

Jughead pulled Betty in by her waist and pressed his lips on to her, bending her backwards and leaning over her. His beanie fell off and Betty caught it. She wrapped her hand around his neck, and ran her hands through his hair.

They heard the clapping and the shouting from the crowd.

“Yeah, get it, Jones!” He heard Reggie shout. He smiled into the kiss and Betty started laughing. They broke apart and Betty placed the beanie on her head. They smiled at each other.

“Betty, the bouquet!” Cheryl reminded her.

Betty walked over to where the unmarried ladies were waiting for her to throw the roses. Veronica, Toni and Cheryl stood to the side. Veronica and Archie had gotten married the year before, Toni and Cheryl a couple months ago, and Josie and Reggie were getting married next year.

Betty looked back at Jughead talking to Chic, Reggie and Archie a couple of tears still sliding down his cheeks. She smiled and threw the bouquet up. 

Josie caught it and squealed and ran over to Reggie. Reggie looked alarmed as she launched herself into his arms.

Betty made her way towards Jughead again. He pulled her in and rested his forehead on hers.

“Hello, Mrs. Cooper-Jones,” he murmured.

She smiled, “I like the sound of that.”

32 years

“Ronnie, can you pass the whipped cream?” Jughead asked.

Ronnie reached for the can and gave it to Jughead.

Archie sighed in content, looking down at his plate. He had one huge waffle covering his whole plate. He had covered it in a thick layer of whipped cream with 2 strawberries on top.

“We should do this more,” he said, picking up his fork and knife, digging in to his food.

Betty looked at Veronica from across the table and Veronica just let out a long breath.

They were having their weekly breakfast at the Cooper-Jones house. Betty and Veronica had made about 10 waffles, and there was only 3 left on the plate. Veronica and Betty had split one, and Archie and Jughead had two each. Theo and Alice, Jughead and Betty’s two-year-old twins split a waffle, while Freddy and Cecilia, Veronica and Archie’s two and four-year-old (Freddy was 4 and Cece was 2), had split one.

Betty turned her head back to look at the kids at a smaller table near them. Jughead grabbed her hand under the table and she smiled at him.

Veronica stood up, “So are we done?”

Betty nodded and stood up starting to collect the plates, but Jughead pulled her down and stood up.

“I got this one, Betts.”

Betty nodded and sat back down, watching Archie, Veronica and Jughead clear the table. She hated not helping, but she was so _tired_.

Alice had been diagnosed with cancer two years back. She was on the path to getting better, but two weeks ago Betty got a call that her mother had passed. 

She cried for a week, but after Theo had come into her room asked if he could have food, she realized that she couldn’t mourn forever. She tried to get back into her routine, but Jughead, being the amazing husband he was, took a break from work and took care of the kids.

He had held where when she had a breakdown. _If only she had gone to Riverdale and taken care of her._ She thought. Jughead tried to help her, but often she lashed out at him. When she did so, he told her that he understood and gave her some space.

Betty stood up and walked to the kitchen. She took Jughead’s hand and pulled them into their bedroom. She closed the door and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded immediately, placing his hands on her waist. She broke the kiss, panting lightly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “For everything.”

“I understand, Betts. You don’t have to apologize.”

Betty shook her head, “I’m sorry for pushing you away, and putting all of the responsibilities on you, but I’m just so tired, Juggie.”

Jughead pulled her small frame against his own. 

“It’s okay, Betty, I get it.” He whispered in her ear. They stayed like that for some time, until Betty pulled away. She took his hand once more and they walked into the living room. Veronica and Archie were playing with Theo, Freddy, Cece, and Alice.

Jughead and Betty sat down with them and Betty pulled Alice onto her lap. She hugged her tightly.

“Are you happy, Mommy?” she asked.

Betty looked down at her, and smiled.

Jughead put his arm around her.

“I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> 11942 words on Word  
> 36 pages
> 
> This oneshot went wayy overboard  
> Happy Reading <3


End file.
